Out There
"Out There" is a song from the 1996 Disney film The Hunchback of Notre Dame. It features Judge Claude Frollo shaming protagonist Quasimodo for his appearance and convincing him to stay in Notre Dame's bell tower. After Frollo leaves, Quasimodo begins to fantasize about spending a day outside among other people. The song was performed by Frollo's voice actor, the late Tony Jay, and Quasimodo's voice actor Tom Hulce. Lyrics The world is cruel The world is wicked It's I alone whom you can trust in this whole city I am your only friend I who keep you, teach you, feed you, dress you I who look upon you without fear How can I protect you, boy, unless you always Stay in here, Away in here? what I've taught you, Quasimodo. You are deformed I am deformed And you are ugly And I am ugly And these are crimes for which the world shows little pity You do not comprehend You are my one defender... Out there, they'll revile you as a monster I am a monster... Out there, they will hate and scorn and jeer Only a monster... Why invite their calumny and consternation? Stay in here Be faithful to me I'm faithful Grateful to me I'm grateful Do as I say Obey And/I'll stay in here Safe behind these windows and these parapets of stone Gazing at the people down below me All my life, I watch them as I hide up here alone Hungry for the histories they show me All my life, I memorize their faces Knowing them as they will never know me All my life, I wonder how it feels to pass a day Not above them But part of them And out there, living in the sun Give me one day out there, all I ask is one To hold forever Out there, where they all live unaware What I'd give What I'd dare Just to live one day out there Out there among the millers and the weavers and their wives Through the roofs and gables I can see them Every day they shout and scold and go about their lives Heedless of the gift it is to be them If I was in their skin I'd treasure every instant Out there, strolling by the Seine Taste a morning Out there, Like ordinary men Who freely walk about there Just one day and then, I swear I'll be content With my share Won't resent Won't despair Old and bent I won't care I'll have spent one day out there! Other Appearances *The film version of the song was featured on the following albums: **''The Hunchback of Notre Dame (Original Soundtrack)'' **''The Hunchback of Notre Dame: An Original Walt Disney Records Soundtrack'' **''Classic Disney - Volume III'' **''Disney's 75 Years of Music & Memories'' **''Disney's Greatest, Vol. 1'' **''Disney Modern Classics'' *The song was featured on the German stage musical version. *The song was featured on the jukebox musical revue On the Record. *The song was featured in the American stage musical version, this one performed by Quasimoto's actor Michael Arden and Frollo's actor Patrick Page. **The stage version was featured on the album The Hunchback of Notre Dame (Studio Cast Recording). Gallery Images OutThere1.jpg OutThere2.png OutThere3.jpg OutThere4.jpg OutThere5.jpg OutThere6.png OutThere7.png OutThere8.png OutThere9.png Videos Official Out There - The Hunchback of Notre Dame|Film The Hunchback of Notre Dame OST - 02 - Out There|Soundtrack 3 Draussen|German Musical Hunchback of Notre Dame Musical - 3. Out There|American Musical Out There|On the Record Covers Caleb Covers - The Hunchback of Notre Dame - Out There (Disney)|Caleb Hyles Category:Disney Songs Category:Cartoon Songs Category:Movie Songs Category:Theatrical Songs Category:Hero/Villain Numbers Category:Duets